


Cover of a Magazine

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Naked Athletes on Magazines, Pittsburgh Penguins, Title from song lyrics even though the song has nothing to do with the work, alternating povs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno has always found Sidney attractive, who doesn't? But <i>this</i> shows a different side of his captain he never thought he'd see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover of a Magazine

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that naked picture Brad Richards did for Body Issue 2012 or whatever? Yes, _that_ picture, is pretty relevant.
> 
> The title of this song is from Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead. As it says in the tags, it has nothing to do with the story, but its a damn good song (if you're into that kind of music..).
> 
> Thank you for reading! As you can tell from my other (unfinished) works that I don't typically do one shots, but I had a dream about this and couldn't get it out of my head for two days. So today I finally caved and this came out.
> 
> This goes unbeta'd like everything else I do. All mistakes are mine and please forgive me. I'm only human.
> 
> Sorry this was so long, I write a lot. Anyways, thanks for the read and i love all feedback!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one and I don't make any money unfortunately.

Whether they choose to believe it or not, Sidney Crosby knew what he was doing. No, his agent Pat Brisson didn't ''coax'' him into anything. He knew taking the picture would earn him some major crash - which all went to charity mind you. And he knew he'd get more attention from the media than he already does (though he doubts that's humanly possible).

Mostly certainly, he knew he'd get chirped about it from his teammates for what may be the rest of his life.

He just really hopes Geno likes it.

~

When Evgeni Malkin walks into the locker room for the first time this season (because Mike Johnston is a dick who wouldn't let him inside the damn building until he's one hubdred percent) his brows are knitted together as he stares at Pascal Dupuis's text.

_u seen the pic?_

Geno sighs, sending back a series of question marks and slides the phone back into his pocket. Why can't these fuckers come out and say what they're trying to say? There are probably over a billion pictures in the world, how is the supposed to know what 'the pic' is.

"Thanks Daaan." Duper says to Dan Potash before trying toput Geno in a headlock.

"Let go of me lazy fuck!" Geno demands, playfully pushed his team member away.

"Did you see it yet man?"

Malkin tries desperately hard not to roll his eyes, "Don't know what 'it' is Duper. Many 'its' in world, be specific."

"The pic."

Geno doesn't even stop himself this time, "Which one?"

"The one Sid did."

The Russian tosses his bag onto his stall, "Yes, because Sidney Crosby only take one picture entire life. Know _exactly_ one you mean."

"Have you seen it yet man?" Flower asks, looking overly excited.

Geno sighs, "I go back Russia and stay there."

Sidney bumps their shoulders together, "But then you couldn't see me all the time."

Malkin smiles, he's such a sucker for his captain. Its unbelievable sometimes.

"Make it load faster!" Flower demands, leaning heavily on Dupuis's shoulder.

"I can't make the piece of shit do something it doesn't-" Duper pauses and smiles triumphantly, "There it is."

Sid turns a bright shade of red as he tries to take the phone away, "You don't have to. I doubt he wants to."

Geno rolls his eyes. Damn all of Canada.

"Here." Maatta says, handing him an _actually_ magazine.

Geno nods his thanks before looking at it. His face turns red - he can feel the burn - and an unusual heat travels down into his stomach and .. lower areas.

Sidney's long, muscular limbs on display for all to see. His facial expression, completely serious and his features brought out by the shadows casted on his face.

Geno has always found Sidney attractive, who doesn't? But _this_ shows a different side of his captain he never thought he'd see.

"It um .. it nice." Malkin says, he turns to hand it back to Ollie, but the kid already left so he tosses it in his bag.

"Nice? Nice?! Its just _nice_?" Duper asks.

"Yes? What else you want me say?"

"Well you're face says you think it's a little more than nice."

Geno sighs and turns to Sidney, "You look very nice and Duper jealous he can no take good picture."

"Fuck you Geno." Duper says, sticking his tongue out.

Sid's cheek turn crimson and he ducts his head, "Oh uh .. thanks. Thank you."

"Come on ladies, hurry up and get changed! We don't have all day!" Johnston yells.

Geno winks at Sid who trudges away to go get ready.

Things'll turn back to normal. They will.

~

"Hello?" Sidney practically sighs into his phone.

"Sidney Crosby! Good hear from you! Very upset you take sexy picture and no call me afterwards." Alexander Ovechkin says his excited ness leaking through the phone. "What do you want?" 

"You know, picture not show best part," Ovechkin chuckles, "Anyway you show me what ass looks like with no pants?"

"Absolutely no way in hell."

"You at least show Zhenya?"

Sidney sighs, he's going to regret asking this, "Why would I be naked around Geno?"

Alex mutters something loud in Russian and Sid reminds him he has to speak English if he wants to talk to him.

"Can't believe Zhenya no tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Ovie hesitates, "Uh .. nothing."

"Alex." Sidney whines, running his fingers through his hair.

"Bye Sid. Love you."

"Whatever. Love you too." Sid rolls his shoulders as he hangs up and dials Geno's number.

Malkin clears his throat and says, "Hi Sid.' His voice much deeper than normal.

"Hey Geno," Sid sighs, "Can I ask you something kind of .. weird?"

"Yes, 'course."

"So, um," Sidney licks his lips, "Ovechkin called me and asked if .. um .. I was going to be naked around you .. so I could show you what my ass looked like .. and I was just, uh, do you know what that's about?"

Geno stays quiet for a while, the only proof Sid has he's still there is the background shuffling, "Probably just, uh, Sanja being Sanja. He say crazy things."

"Well, yeah I know that. But that's not something that even Alex would joke about," Sidney notes his lip, "You're probably right, I'm just over thinking this."

"Probably."

Before he can chicken out, Crosby blurts out, "Can I ask you something else?"

"Yeah."

"Uh .. do you .. did you, um, mean it when you said I looked nice?" Sid asks while wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

Geno sighs, "We have talk about this?"

"No, we don't _have_ to, but you know," Sidney replies, "your opinion is really the only one I care about."

The Russian hesitates, "I think .. I think you very beautiful Sid."

Sidney colors so hard his cheeks burn, "Really? You think that?"

"Yeah .. yeah. Of course."

"Do you think that-" Sid stops himself, "uh .. uh, never mind."

"Okay Sid."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes. Love you, Sid."

"Love you too G."

He contemplates throwing the phone at the wall, but decides against it. The phone isn't the one being stupid.

Sure, he has a little crush on Geno. Could anything happen? No. Would anything happen? Absolutely not. Geno is straighter than Duper and possibly even Mario.

He's just being ridiculous. Malkin is incredibly attractive, and Sidney can listen to the sound of his voice all day - it doesn't even have to be in English. His laugh, both when he finds something funny and when he's nervous, is absolutely adorable and it warms Sidney from head to toe. He loves to spend every moment he can with his teammate - and the guys tease the crap out of him when he does. Geno's hugs are to die for - and they're way better than Ovechkin's - especially after one of them just scored a goal.

Its just a little crush. No big deal, right?

~

Evgeni felt slightly guilty when he started masturbating to Sidney's picture (fuck Ollie for giving it to him). He felt especially bad when Sidney called seconds after his orgasm. After that he called Sanja and bitched at him in Russian until the prick apologized.

He had the worst time sleeping last night. Upon being cranky, he gets grumpy when Duper says "Hi guys" and "Fuck you, Geno" as if he isn't part of the guys.

He's in a bad mood, not that he should care what some old guy thinks anyways.

Sidney waves awkwardly at him, his high cheek bones a bright pink and his eyes quickly averting to the ground. His awkwardness carries onto the ice, which is something that rarely ever happens. He hopes this doesn't have to do with their call last night.

But knowing Sidney, he probably wasn't aware he just jacked off.

"Hey Sid." Evgeni says after practice, bumping their shoulders together.

Sidney looks at him, startled and embarrassed, "Oh .. h-hey Geno."

He sighs, of course Sidney knows, "You come over after practice to talk?"

"Sure? I rode with Mario over here," of course he did, "So maybe we could ride together?"

 _Because being in a small space with you is a good idea_ he thinks, "Yeah"

Sidney smiles awkwardly and goes to his stall to change.

He sighs inwardly, vowing to never read another magazine.

Ever.

~

On the drive over to his house, Evgeni prepares himself for what will be the most awkward conversation of his life(which is impressive considering his mother went into full detail on the ''birds and the bees'').

Sid pulls into his driveway seconds after he does, so Geno leaves the door open and kicks off his shoes. He wipes his palms on his jeans and licks his lips. Sidney walks in doing the same.

"I sorry Sid." Geno says, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry for what?"

"You know," Evgeni makes an ejaculation gesture, "on picture."

It doesn't register to Sidney for a few seconds. Then his face turns the color of the Capitals' jersey and he covers his mouth with his hand. Geno instantly feels bad, the poor guy must be so embarrassed.

"You masturbated to _my_ picture?" Sid asks, giggling as he speaks.

"Yeah. Then you call and.." Geno runs a hand through his short hair, "I hope we still be friends."

Crosby looks utterly disappointed, "Just friends?"

"Uh, yes."

"Usually when people do .. things like that it .. it means they're interested." The Canadian says, rubbing the back of his neck, "So .. are you interested in .. me?"

Evgeni closes the space between them, taking his captain by the hips, "Very interested."

Sid's face splits into a huge grin as he wraps his hand around Geno's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Its gentle at first, but Sidney's tongue slides along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Evgeni parts his lips and lets Sidney explore for a minute before taking control and pressing their bodies closer, rubbing their erections together

When they break for air, Geno smirks and says, "Sidney Crosby good at everything?"

Sid giggles into Geno's shoulder, squeezing him tight as if they were hugging, "You know, I masturbated to you last night too."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Sidney says, "I didn't have a picture,but I built one from my memories of you in the shower."

Evgeni grabs Sid's hand and pulls him to the bedroom.

~

After two years of dating and mad persuasion skills, Evgeni convinces Sidney to spend the summer with him in Russia. Sanja teases them, Geno more than Sid. Claiming he's losing touch with his Russian side and needs to go get a pretty girl or something. Evgeni would wrap his arm around Sid's shoulders and say "Why have pretty girl when have beautiful boyfriend?" and said boyfriend would blush brightly and giggle.

Malkin considered that Sanja knew, but the only person he told were Sergei Gonchar, Pavel Datsyuk, and Mario Lemieux; but he knows they'd never tell a soul. Not something this important, and definitely not to Sanja.

Bless his heart, but Alexander Ovechkin can't keep a secret, and he wants this to be a surprise.

They gather Sanja's and Evgeni's families and their closest friends into a large room. Stocked with delicious food - courtesy of Tatiana and Natalia - and vodka.

Lots and lots of vodka.

Gonch gets everyone's attention and orders them not to direct the alcohol yet (and basically everyone let's out a collect groan) in their native tongue. Sid raises his eyebrows in confusion and Geno holds up a finger.

"Zhenya has something he would like to say." Sergei concludes his directions and stepping into the crowd.

Evgeni grabs Sidney's hand and pulls him to the center of the circle, the other man looks even more confused and slightly terrified.

"Sidney and I been dating for over two years," Geno begins, licking his lips, "I love him with all my heart."

"I love you too." Sid whispers, only loud enough for them to hear.

"You most important person in my life Sid and I never want that change." Taking a deep breath, he drops the other man's hand and gets down on his right knee and pulls out a velvet box, slowly opening it to reveal a silver band with a diamond in the middle and their numbers engraved on each side of it, "Sidney Patrick Crosby, will you marry me?"

Sidney gasps and tears brim his eyelids, "Yes. Oh my god. _Yes_."

Geno stands up, his shaky fingers sliding the ring on Sid's ring finger, and he cups his boyfriend's - now fiancee's - face and kisses him passionately, the crowd around them bursting into applause and the sound of bottles opening fill the background.

He's pretty much attached to Sidney's hip the entire night, always holding his hand and kissing him. Sanja and Sergei eventually pull him away, allowing Pavel and Bryzgalov to introduce Sid around and (hopefully) make friends.

There's one moment, when Bryzgalov and Kovalchuk are talking and Sidney is standing beside them. Normally he'd have his hands shoved down his pockets and his eyes locked on nothing in particular, probably designing a play in his head. Tonight, however, he plays with the ring on his finger and bites his lip, pure joy shining through his eyes.

Evgeni grins into his vodka glass, feeling the happiest he's been in years.

Sanja squeezes his shoulder and kisses his temple, "You did good Zhenya. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Geno says, "I just hope he stays."

"Why don't you go tell him that?" Sanja suggests, smiling into the other man's hair.

Malkin kisses his best friend's cheek before walking over to Sidney and doing the same.

Sid grins, "Hey you."

Evgeni pulls Sidney into an embrace and whispers in his ear, "Promise me you stay, forever."

"I promise," Sidney says, "There's nowhere I'd rather be."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this and I have a request for anyone interested!!!
> 
> I'm hoping to continue this into another work and make a series out of it. But I need some serious help coming up with the ideas. I have the basics of what I want to happen, but I need someone to talk it through with me and give me further ideas and whatnot. My email is on my profile page if you're interested, you can email me or leave your email in the comments or whatnot...


End file.
